Someone else s dream
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Ori si ho kriticky prohlédl od vrcholku hlavy až po palce na nohou. „Jsi si jistý, že se o tobě někomu nezdá?" zeptal se ho záhadně. Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield


Když Bilbo ten první večer po tom, co se rozhodl jít s bandou neznámých trpaslíků na výpravu za ztraceným královstvím a drakem, který ho pravděpodobně zabije – možná sežere, což rozhodně není smrt, jakou by si Bilbo přál – usnul přímo za jízdy, Kiliho to pobavilo tak moc, že smíchy spadl ze svého poníka.

Jeho pád způsobil dvě věci. To první bylo to, že se Bilbo s trhnutím probudil. Druhou, že se několik dalších trpaslíků začalo hlasitě smát, včetně Dwalina, který do té doby vypadal, že něco takového snad ani neumí, a chvíli jim trvalo, než si všimli, že už se Kili nesměje a namísto toho se trochu zamračeně drží za kotník.

Filiho přešel smích tak zprudka, že Bilbo skoro slyšel, jak mu cvakly zuby, když sevřel rty, a vyrazil svému bratrovi na pomoc.

Thorin je sledoval jen do té doby, než se ujistil, že se Kilimu nic vážného nestalo, a že je už zase bezpečně v sedle, a pak nad jejich zjevně nedospělým chováním protočil oči, věnoval Bilbovi pohled, který jasně říkal, že je to všechno jeho vina, a pobídl svého ponyho k chůzi.

Bilbo nemohl tvrdit, že by se ze strany některých konkrétních členů Společnosti cítil nějak zvlášť vítaný.

xXx

Bilbo se vždycky pyšnil tím, že nemá problémy s usínáním.

Jistě. Bilbo byl hobit a hobiti obecně nebyli zrovna známí jako rasa, která by si dělala nějaké velké starosti, s čímkoli. Hobiti byli odjakživa mírumilovná stvoření. Žili v klidu, své pomalé, jednoduché, v žádném případě ne nebezpečné životy, v Kraji, kde bylo počasí mírné a všeho byl dostatek, daleko od bojů a válek. Žili způsobem, který jim nedával právě moc důvodů k tomu, aby měli problémy se spánkem.

Bilbo byl schopný usnout kdykoli a kdekoli, bez ohledu na své okolí – dar, kterým se příroda snad alespoň do jisté míry snažila vyvážit útrapy někoho, kdo má širokou rodinu se spoustou velmi hlasitých dětí – proto ho ani na chvíli nenapadlo dělat si starosti se spánkem, když vyrazil na výpravu s trpaslíky.

A měl pravdu. Trpaslíci byli na rozdíl od něj zvyklí na život na cestě, i když to byla vlastnost získaná z nutnosti. Nevadilo jim trávit hodiny a hodiny v sedle, neměli problém s nošením těžkých batohů s vybavením a zásobami, nepřipouštěli si nebezpečí tolik jako on, dokonce ani ti z nich, kteří nebyli vojáci. Byli odolní a nároční, nutili ho postupovat rychle, byli hlasití a byli úplně všude, zcela slepí (nebo snad jen lhostejní) k jakékoli jeho potřebě soukromí. Bilbo se bál o život polovinu času, co s nimi trávil – ten zbytek ne, jen proto, že před něčím utíkali nebo s něčím bojovali, a na skutečný strach neměl čas.

A přesto neměl problémy usnout. I když to bylo poprvé v životě, co spal venku, na tvrdé zemi, místo ve své pohodlné posteli, pod širým nebem místo v té hobití noře, kde se narodil a kde strávil celý svůj život, u ohniště místo vedle krbu, a s třinácti trpaslíky, z nichž několik chrápalo tak nahlas, že je muselo být slyšet kdoví jak daleko. Přes tohle všechno neměl Bilbo problémy usnout, protože byl každý večer unavený k smrti. Cestou, věčným utíkáním před skřety, bojem, svojí snahou vyrovnat se ostatním a dokázat jim, že mezi ně patří. Že je možná jen hobit, ale i tak se o sebe zvládne postarat.

Ve skutečnosti to trvalo celých několik týdnů, než ho potkala první probdělá noc.

xXx

Vlastně to nebyla úplně probdělá noc. Bilbo nebyl vzhůru skrze noční hodiny, ne celou dobu. Bylo to několik nekonečných hodin, kdy opakovaně usínal – jen krátce, na pár minut – a zase se znovu probouzel, pořád a pořád dokola, až to nad ránem nevydržel, odhodil svoji tenkou přikrývku a šel se posadit vedle Gloina, na kterého vyšla poslední hlídka.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se ho Gloin tiše, aby nebudil ostatní dřív, než to bude třeba.

Bilbo pokrčil rameny. „To nic," zamumlal v odpověď.

Nechtěl si stěžovat, před Gloinem ani před nikým jiným. Určitě ne tak brzy potom, co se před Thorinem poprvé předvedl jako někdo, kdo se dokáže postarat nejen sám o sebe, ale i o někoho dalšího. Poslední, po čem toužil, by bylo, aby si trpaslíci – a především Thorin, který s ním tak dlouho odmítal i promluvit – znovu začali myslet, že je zhýčkaný, nic víc než muž, který stráví svůj život za dveřmi svého domu, v knihách a daleko od ostatních, příliš slabý na to, aby bojoval za sebe a za ty, na kterých mu záleží. Že k nim nepatří, že měl raději zůstat doma.

Bilbo nebyl slabý, ne tak moc, jak si mysleli, nebo jak si jen před několika týdny myslel on sám. Jedna noc nic neznamenala, nevypovídala nic o tom, jestli je nebo není schopný přizpůsobit se životu plnému nebezpečí. Nebyla důležitá, byla to jen drobná překážka, když na něj konečně dolehlo to, že opustil svůj domov. Dříve nebo později musela přijít noc, kdy bude země kolem jejich ohniště příliš tvrdá nebo jeho společníci budou chrápat příliš hlasitě, nebo kdy mu to, co se ten den stalo, jednoduše nedovolí klidně spát.

Možná to muselo být zrovna dnes, po tom, co Thorin málem zemřel – po tom, co mezi Thorinem a smrtí stál jen Bilbo – po orlech a po tom objetí na vrcholku hory. Bilbo měl hodně o čem přemýšlet, pořád ještě v živé paměti sílu Thorinových paží, když ho objímal, teplo jeho těla, ten pohled, který mu věnoval. To, jak se mu rozbušilo srdce, když ho Thorinovy vlasy zašimraly ve tváři.

Nebylo nic zvláštního na tom, že tu noc nemohl pořádně spát, ne když Thorin spal jen pár metrů od něj, jeho zranění obvázané, a Bilbo nemohl přestat myslet na to, jak moc by chtěl, aby ho objal znovu.

xXx

Balin se tvářil ustaraně, když se na něj díval. „Vypadáš unaveně, chlapče," řekl mu jemně a tázavě povytáhl obočí, jako by očekával, že na svůj poznatek od Bilba dostane nějakou odpověď.

„Hmm," zabručel Bilbo a promnul si oči. „Celou noc jsem nemohl spát."

Bylo teprve ráno, a zatímco někteří trpaslíci – a Bilbo – seděli ve dvojicích nebo malých skupinkách okolo vyhaslého ohniště a snídali, několik dalších už připravovalo na cestu to minimální množství zásob a výbavy, co jim zbylo. Nikdo Bilbovi nevěnoval příliš pozornosti.

Kromě Balina a Thorina, který při jeho slovech zvedl pohled od jídla. Pomalu přejel očima po Bilbově tváři a ať už se mu nezdálo cokoli, starostlivě se zamračil. „Nemohl jsi spát?"

„Oh, jsem si jistý, že to nic není," usmál se Bilbo rychle a pokrčil rameny, protože ještě před dvěma dny by Thorin nejspíš jen protočil oči nad tím, že Bilbo nedokáže usnout na tvrdé zemi někde venku v divočině, což očividně znamená, že je zhýčkaný svým pohodlným životem a vůbec s nimi neměl chodit. „Byla to jen jedna noc. Možná na mě konečně dolehlo to, že jsem mimo domov."

Thorin nedůvěřivě přimhouřil oči, ale v jeho výrazu byl pořád ještě vidět malý náznak starostí. „Jsme z Kraje už nějakou dobu," připomněl mu. Pár vteřin neřekl ani slovo, a pak z jeho tváře najednou zmizely všechny emoce. „Měl by sis odpočinout, když je možnost. Nemůžeme si dovolit zvolnit tempo kvůli _únavě_ ," prohlásil tišeji a skoro chladně, a zase se vrátil ke své snídani.

Balin se na Bilba konejšivě usmál.

Bilba na okamžik napadlo, jaké by to asi bylo, kdyby si Thorin chvíli dělal starosti o něj a ne jen o cíl své výpravy.

xXx

Bilbo se pokoušel nedat najevo, o kolik je slabší než všichni ostatní okolo něj, ale bylo to těžké.

Ta noc po Carrocku, jen z menší části prospaná, by nebyla tak hrozná, kdyby zůstalo jen u ní. Jedna z většiny probdělá noc ještě nikoho nezabila – i když v jejich situaci mohla být dost nebezpečná, a to nejen pro Bilba, pokud jeho únava bude mít velký vliv na jeho soustředění.

Jenže po té první noci následovala druhá a potom třetí, a než se Bilbo vzpamatoval, měl za sebou opravdu příšerný týden.

Nepomohlo mu ani, když zůstali na noc u Medděda, najedení a v relativním bezpečí, dokonce s možností použít měkké, voňavé seno jako matraci, a Bilbo si byl jistý, že pokud ostatní zjistí, jaké má kvůli troše nepohodlí spojeného s cestováním problémy usnout, nikdy už si nezíská jejich respekt. Jako by nestačilo, že mu ještě pořád odmítali svěřit hlídku.

Bilbo měl pocit, že jen sotva plete nohama, nehledě na to, že když se mu pořád otvírala pusa, nebylo úplně jednoduché sledovat cestu.

Fili a Kili sjeli zívajícího Bilba očima a pobaveně si vyměnili pohled, načež Kili něco zamumlal a udělal nějaké podivné gesto rukama, a Fili vyprskl smíchy. Potřásl hlavou tak prudce, až ho jeden z jeho copů švihl přes ucho, ale on se nepřestával smát, Kili, hned vedle něj, aby ho trochu podepřel, když zjistil, že jeho bratr zřejmě nedokáže stát pevně na nohou a přitom se smát, se k jeho smíchu přidal.

Bilbo protočil oči a odvrátil se od nich a málem se přitom srazil s Orim.

Ten si ho kriticky prohlédl od vrcholku hlavy až po palce na nohou. „Jsi si jistý, že se o tobě někomu nezdá?" zeptal se ho záhadně, ale než se Bilbo stačil zeptat, o čem to mluví, zavolal na mladého trpaslíka Dori, a Ori se k němu opět rychle připojil.

„O čem to –" pokusil se Bilbo zeptat mladých princů, ale ani jeden z nich teď nebyl schopný odpovědi, jak se pořád ještě smáli, opření jeden o druhého, jejich kroky nejisté.

„Vy dva!" okřikl je Dwalin, jen napůl vážně.

Bilbo svoji otázku spolkl a jen si říkal, jak mohlo vůbec Thorina napadnout, že je dobrý nápad vzít své synovce s sebou.

xXx

Bilbo si jen sotva pamatoval, kdy se naposledy cítil tak špatně jako teď.

Když byl ještě chlapec, ne víc než deseti nebo dvanáctiletý, vydal se na malou výpravu po Kraji. Nedošel daleko, ne, příliš malý, příliš nepřipravený na takové dobrodružství. Když ho našli, ležel na břehu jezera, jen tak daleko ode dveří jejich domu, kam se mu povedlo dojít za těch šest nebo sedm hodin od chvíle, co vyrazil. Byl mokrý a jen napůl při vědomí, a zápal plic, tak příšerný, až se jeho rodiče upřímně báli, že o něj přijdou, který mu jeho výprava přinesla, mu byl dostatečným poučením.

Teď se cítil podobně, přestože nebyl střídavě při vědomí a ponořený v hlubokém horečnatém spánku jako tenkrát. Přestože to nebylo nic horšího, než pořádné nachlazení a mírná horečka, cítil se mnohem nemocnější, než skutečně byl. Muselo to mít něco společného s tou cestou, s vlhkem těsně po dešti, a chladným vzduchem všude okolo. Koneckonců, hobiti nikdy nebyli uzpůsobení na daleké, náročné cestování.

Země pod ním byla tvrdá a nepohodlná a on si toho přesto sotva všímal, jeho mysl zastřená horečkou. Bylo mu chladno, příliš chladno, přestože na něj trpaslíci nakupili několik plášťů, přestože ležel na boku, svinutý do klubíčka a s koleny přitaženými pod bradu.

Dělali si o něj starosti, dokonce tak velké, že se ho ani Dwalin nepokoušel popohnat. Místo toho se na něj zmateně a trochu starostlivě podíval, když Bilbo předchozího večera odmítl jídlo, a neřekl ani slovo, jen věnoval významný pohled Thorinovi, když Bilbo dalšího rána jen sotva vstal, tak zmožený horečkou, že se ostatní ani nepokusili vydat se s ním na další cestu.

Bilbo by se cítil hloupě, jako slabý článek řetězu, přesně tak, jak od samého začátku tvrdil Thorin – ne teď, už dávno ne, ne od chvíle, kdy se Bilbo vrhl mezi něj a Azoga, netrénovaný, ale pevně rozhodnutý nedovolit Azogovi jejich krále zabít – kdyby mu nebylo tak zle. Byl unavený, strašně moc unavený, ale přesto nemohl spát, jak ho denní světlo bodalo do očí, i když je měl pevně zavřené. V hlavě mu dunělo a žaludek měl tak na vodě, že v sobě jen stěží dokázal udržet tu trochu lehkého jídla, co mu Óin po jeho celodenní dietě vnutil alespoň k večeři.

„Nene," zamumlal slabě do látky pláště, který měl přitažený až pod bradu. Jeho hlas byl chraplavý a oči měl zavřené, ale když pohnul hlavou, zašimrala ho na bradě kožešina. Nejasně si uvědomoval, že slyšel, jak se ostatní tlumeně baví, ještě před chvílí. Nebo to taky mohly být hodiny nebo i celá noc, protože podle toho, jak se ochladil vzduch, mohlo být už docela dobře nad ránem. Bilbo se pod svými improvizovanými přikrývkami zavrtěl a z hrdla mu uteklo slabé bolestné zasténání, jak ho i při tak drobném pohybu bodlo někde vzadu za očima.

„Bilbo?" zaslechl Thorinův tázavý hlas někde kousek nad sebou, a prsty mu pročísly vlasy, než mu trpaslík jemně přitiskl dlaň na čelo. „To nic," zamumlal Thorin, jeho hlas konejšivý, a Bilbo chtěl říct samozřejmě, on ví, že to nic není, jen se potřebuje pořádně vyspat a bude zase v pořádku. Je to jen nachlazení, jen horečka, nic víc.

Ale byl příliš unavený na to, aby promluvil, a v hrdle měl sucho, a tak ze sebe dostal jen jakýsi tichý zvuk.

Thorin mu odpověděl tlumeným odfrknutím, ve kterém byla trocha pobavení, a přisednul si k němu blíž, teplo jeho těla tak intenzivní v chladném nočním vzduchu, že se Bilbo pomalu přestával třást, a jeho prsty v Bilbových vlasech jemné a opatrné. „Budeš v pořádku, Bilbo," řekl sotva slyšitelně a Bilba napadlo, jestli mu tak řekl už někdy předtím, ale nemohl si vzpomenout. „Jenom spi, Bilbo."

Bilbo si nebyl jistý, jestli usnul tak rychle proto, že měl horečku, nebo kvůli tomu, že nad ním bděl Thorin.

xXx

Bilbo se cítil líp, když se dalšího rána probudil, a první, co ho napadlo, bylo, že se v noci musel vrátit Gandalf a trochu mu pomoci kouzly.

Jeho bolest hlavy byla pryč, spolu se vším ostatním včetně té smrtelné únavy. Jeho chuť k jídlu byla zpátky. Bilbo se zase cítil být sám sebou, a to samo o sobě byla příjemná změna.

„Už je ti líp?" zeptal se ho Kili s potěšeným výrazem, zatímco mu Óin přitiskl hřbet ruky na čelo, aby ho zkontroloval.

Bilbo směrem ke starému trpaslíkovi protočil oči, a pak se usmál na Kiliho. Pořád ještě cítil ten klid jako předtím, v noci, když se mu Thorin probíral vlasy. Lehké dotyky prstů, nejspíš určené k tomu, aby se Bilbovi lépe usínalo, ale tak _jemné_. Bilbo jen stěží bojoval s úsměvem, když si na to vzpomněl. Thorinovy prsty, opatrné a citlivé, a jeho blízkost, to, jak k němu tiše mluvil, jeho hlas konejšivý, jak byl pro jednou mnohem víc než jen zdvořilý. Bilbo se kousl do rtu a rozhlédl se po ostatních, aby našel Thorina.

Trpaslík postával na opačném konci tábora, vedle svého vypůjčeného poníka, a balil věci, aby mohli vyrazit. Ramena měl napjatá a Bilbo byl na okamžik pevně rozhodnutý za ním jít, zeptat se ho, jestli se mu to jen zdálo, nebo jestli to byl vážně on, kdo se nad ním v noci skláněl, aby mu řekl, že bude v pořádku, jestli to byl opravdu on, kdo mu přitáhl svůj vlastní plášť výše pod bradu a posadil se hned vedle něj, aby mu mohl být nápomocný, kdyby Bilbo něco potřeboval, kdo mu odhrnoval vlasy z čela, aby zkontroloval, jestli má pořád ještě horečku. Kdo se na chvíli natáhl na holou zem vedle něj a přitiskl se k němu, aby mu nebyla zima.

Jenže Thorin se jeho směrem ani nepodíval. S nikým neprohodil ani slovo, jeho pohled soustředěný na poníka. Mírně se mračil a celkově vypadal v ještě horší náladě než obvykle, a Bilbo znejistěl.

Najednou už nebyl tak přesvědčený o tom, že by za ním měl jít. Na co přesně by se ho měl vlastně zeptat? Jestli to byl opravdu on, kdo hladil jeho vlasy a něco šeptal, dokud Bilbo neusnul?

Znělo to tak hloupě, když se nad tím zamyslel. Proč by Thorin něco takového dělal? Zůstal část noci po Bilbově boku, samozřejmě, protože měl hlídku a Bilbo mohl potřebovat jeho pomoc. Ale ten zbytek? Proč by se měl tak důvěrně chovat právě k Bilbovi, se kterým ho nepojilo nic víc než zcela nové, váhavé přátelství?

Bilbo se zamračil.

„Co je?" zeptal se ho Dwalin, který právě procházel kolem něj, jeho hlas drsný, ale starostlivý, jeho vlastním způsobem. Kili, který byl pořád ještě poblíž, se na Bilba podíval, oči rozšířené.

Bilbo se kousl do rtu a hodil pohledem směrem k Thorinovi, jako by pátral po nápovědě, ale Thorin se na něj ani nepodíval.

 _Zatracení trpaslíci._

„Nic." Bilbo pokrčil rameny. „Všechno je v pořádku."

xXx

Bilbo se rozhodl nereagovat, když se o pár dní později Thorin při jejich pochodu zařadil vedle něj.

 _Chtěl_ něco říct, jistě. Jenže co? Jakýkoli vztah mezi sebou měli – dost pevný na to, aby Bilbo mohl celkem bez obav začít konverzaci nebo aby mohl očekávat, že Thorin bude stát na jeho straně, pokud se dostane do nebezpečí, snad i z více důvodů než jen kvůli tomu, že by bez svého lupiče byli ztracení – Bilbo si nebyl sám sebou tak jistý, aby se odvážil zavést rozhovor na kterékoli z těch témat, co by ho skutečně zajímaly.

A kdoví, jestli Thorin nebyl prostě jen unavený z toho, jak se jeho synovci donekonečna o něčem dohadují, něco plánují nebo se něčemu smějí. Bilbo měl ty dva chlapce upřímně rád, vlastně stejně jako všechny ostatní trpaslíky, protože dokonce i Dwalin měl dobré srdce, přestože ho skrýval o něco málo lépe než ostatní. Měl je rád, ale to ještě neznamenalo, že jim občas nechtěl něčím zacpat pusu.

Třeba si od nich chtěl Thorin jen na chvíli odpočinout a omylem zabloudil až k Bilbovi. Možná zamíří zase někam pryč, pokud na něj Bilbo promluví, a to bylo to poslední, co by Bilbo chtěl.

Chtěl Thorina _poznat_. Bylo toho tak málo, co o něm doopravdy věděl. Tak malou část jeho historie, tak málo o tom, co ho potkalo, tak málo z celého toho života, který vedl, než ho Gandalf poslal k Bilbovým dveřím. Tak málo dní, ve srovnání se všemi těmi roky, které už měl za sebou.

Bilbo se zamyšleně kousl do rtu, jak uvažoval nad tím, jestli má smysl pokusit se s Thorinem navázat nějaký rozhovor, když Thorin tiše přerušil jeho myšlenky.

„Neměl jsi moc přátel?" zeptal se ho tlumeně, jeho hlas dokonale klidný. „Doma, v Kraji," dodal na vysvětlenou, když Bilbo neodpovídal, a podíval se na něj.

Tvářil se vyrovnaně, jako by na něj téma, o kterém se s Bilbem pokoušel mluvit, vlastně ani nějak moc nezajímalo. Ale nad kořenem nosu měl malou vrásku, oči zamyšleně přimhouřené, jeho pohled skoro stejně intenzivní jako na Carrocku, těsně předtím, než Bilba objal.

Bilbo polkl a donutil se odtrhnout pohled od jeho očí. Potřásl hlavou. „Proč si to myslíš?"

Thorinův výraz se nijak nezměnil. „Byli jsme u tebe doma," připomněl a ani na chvíli přitom nenarušil své tempo. „Žil jsi pohodlně, možná i lépe než většina ostatních v Kraji, ale sám. Neměl jsi doopravdy problém odejít s námi." Thorin na vteřinu zaváhal, tak krátce, že si toho Bilbo skoro ani nevšiml. „Nikdy jsi neřekl, že bys vzpomínal na někoho zpátky doma, že by ses chtěl k někomu vrátit."

Bilbo sklopil oči, když se mu vybavilo, jak trpaslíkům vyjmenovával, co mu chybí. Jeho knihy. Oblíbené křeslo. Zahrada. Ani jednou se nezmínil o některém z dalších obyvatel Kraje. Jen sotva si vůbec vzpomněl na kohokoli, s kým trávil čas, když byl ještě doma, kdo by mu opravdu chyběl.

Nikdy neměl se svými sousedy tak pevné vztahy, aby si vyžadovaly něco víc než jen občasnou zdvořilostní návštěvu. Žádné skutečné přátelství.

Když se nad tím zamyslel, nejhlubší přátelství, jaké kdy zažil, bylo to, co teď prožíval s bandou hlasitých trpaslíků, což bylo samo o sobě dost podivné. Jak moc zvláštní musel Bilbo být, když si lépe rozuměl s trpaslíky, které znal jen pár týdnů, než se členy své vlastní rasy?

„Neměl jsem se ptát," řekl Thorin tiše, když se mu zdálo, že Bilbo mlčí už příliš dlouho. Ramena se mu napnula a v obličeji se mu objevil výraz, který Bilbo neuměl doopravdy popsat. Něco mezi rozmrzelostí a lítostí, a Bilbo neměl pocit, že je to lítost vůči němu. Spíše jako by Thorin litoval, že se ho pokusil ptát na jeho soukromí.

„Ne, to…" Bilbo si hořce odfrkl. „Předpokládám, že jsem nikdy nebyl úplně běžný hobit."

Thorinův výraz zjemněl. „Proč?"

Bilbo pokrčil rameny. „Většina hobitů má raději společnost než knihy," řekl tiše. Neřekl mu o dlouhých tichých večerech, o tom, jak _čekal_. Celý život, s nosem zabořeným v knihách, čekal, aniž skutečně věděl na co, dokud Thorin nezabušil na jeho dveře.

„Hm." Thorin se mírně mračil a mlčky zíral někam směrem k horizontu, jeho chůze jen tak rychlá, aby mu Bilbo bez problémů stačil. Celkově vypadal, jako by nad něčím hluboce uvažoval, a Bilbo se neodvažoval vyrušovat ho.

„Omlouvám se," oznámil nakonec Thorin pevným hlasem, dost hlasitě na to, aby ho Bilbo slyšel, ale už ne tak nahlas, aby ho slyšel ještě někdo další.

„Co?" zeptal se Bilbo nechápavě.

Thorin se na něj podíval přímo, oči mírně přimhouřené. „Mrzí mě, co jsem řekl u těch goblinských jeskyní," upřesnil pro něj a zatvářil se kajícně. „Neměl jsem právo naznačovat, že bys nás opustil při první příležitosti."

„Ale já chtěl," zamumlal Bilbo a sklopil oči. Na okamžik si skoro přál, aby nic neřekl, protože jak by si teď o něm mohl Thorin myslet cokoli dobrého? Bilbo sám se za sebe styděl. Jak od nich mohl chtít utéct, když byl jediný, kdo jim mohl pomoct? „Opustit vás."

Thorin se křivě pousmál. „Jenže neopustil."

xXx

Thorin byl fascinující, když spal.

Bilbo si připadal hloupě, když ho pozoroval.

Nemusel to dělat. Mohl se na chvíli zaměřit na kohokoli jiného než na Thorina. Mohl se zavrtat hlouběji pod svůj plášť a pokusit se usnout, i když věděl, že mu to k ničemu nebude a bude trvat hodiny, než konečně usne. Nebo mohl i vstát a jít si na chvíli sednout za Bofurem, který měl hlídku, postěžovat si na to, jak bude ráno zase unavený, a třeba ho i vystřídat, protože nebyl důvod, proč by museli být vzhůru oba.

Ale Bilbo se k ničemu z toho nemohl donutit, protože Thorin byl nesrovnatelně zajímavější než zbytek jejich společníků. Thorin byl… Thorin byl odvážný a královský, odhodlaný. Byl vážný a smál se jen málo, většinou něčemu, co udělali jeho synovci. Byl laskavý, když měl možnost, ale také byl soustředěný na svůj cíl, zcela zaměřený na to, k čemu se rozhodl, na to, aby svým lidem vrátil zpátky jejich domov. Byl napjatý, protože si nemohl – nikdo z nich – dovolit žádnou chybu. Thorin na sebe bral příliš zodpovědnosti – za to, co se stalo před lety, za to, že ještě nenalezl svého otce, za cokoli, co některý z členů jeho Společnosti udělal špatně.

Mít možnost dívat se na něj, když spal, bylo zvláštní. Thorin vypadal klidný a uvolněný, když byl v hlubokém spánku. Tlustý pramen tmavých vlasů mu spadl do obličeje a on vypadal najednou mnohem mladší, ne tak unavený, jaksi… jemnější. To bylo to slovo, které Bilbo hledal. Thorin vypadal jemnější, vstřícnější, a Bilbo na okamžik nechtěl nic jiného než vstát a dojít k němu a vmáčknout se vedle něj, pod ten plášť, který vypadal o tolik teplejší než cokoli, pod čím spal Bilbo.

A dobře, Bilbo byl možná do Thorina trochu zamilovaný, což byl hlavní důvod, proč na něj byl tak soustředěný. Ne příliš. Jen tak moc, jak bylo vhodné po té krátké době, co se znali – to byl fakt, který by nikdy nepřiznal nahlas, obzvláště ne před Filim nebo Kilim, protože si byl zcela jistý, že už by se těch dvou nezbavil.

Bilbo dlouze vydechl a stočil se trochu víc do klubíčka, aby se donutil zůstat na svém místě. Thorin právě teď vypadal tak vstřícně, jako by mu vůbec nevadilo, kdyby si k němu šel Bilbo přilehnout, a Bilbovi opravdu bylo chladno a bylo tak otravné a unavující nemoci usnout, když Dwalin hlasitě chrápal jen pár metrů od něj. A Bilbo měl pořád ještě v živé paměti, jak ho Thorin objal, jak ho k sobě přitiskl, tvář hned vedle jeho, potom, co mu Bilbo zachránil život, a ta představa, že by prostě vylezl zpod svého pláště, vecpal se vedle Thorina a vmáčkl se mu do náruče, byla stále lákavější.

Bilbo si ani neuvědomil, že klečí na kolenou, plášť odhozený na stranu, jak si ho stáhl z nohou, a pomalu, absolutně bezmyšlenkovitě, se po kolenou dostal na dva nebo tři metry od Thorina, tak tiše, že přitom nikoho nevzbudil.

Zblízka vypadal Thorin ještě lépe, na boku a obrácený obličejem k němu, vlasy rozprostřené kolem hlavy. Bilbo chtěl natáhnout ruku a dotknout se jich, aby zjistil, jestli jsou tak hrubé, jak vypadají, nebo jestli jsou ve skutečnosti jemné. Chtěl je promnout mezi prsty, protože to bylo něco, k čemu nikdy nedostal příležitost, chtěl –

Thorin spal celou tu dobu zcela nehybně, stejně pevný a stabilní ve spánku, jako když byl vzhůru, ale teď se zavrtěl a něco tlumeně zamumlal a Bilbo se bez uvažování naklonil blíž, aby ho slyšel.

„Bilbo."

Bilbo sebou prudce trhl a otočil se za hlasem za svými zády.

Bofur na něj trochu starostlivě hleděl, s jedním obočím zdviženým, a Bilbo – srdce bušící – si dlouze ulehčeně oddychl, když si uvědomil, že Bofurův výraz se sice mění, ale ne na podezření nebo vztek. Bofur vypadal pobaveně, když krátce přejel pohledem mezi Bilbem a Thorinem, a Bilbo mírně zrudl rozpaky.

„Je všechno v pořádku?" zeptal se ho Bofur tiše, aby nerušil zbytek jejich přátel.

„Ano," zamumlal Bilbo roztržitě a rychle se rozhlédl kolem sebe, aby se ujistil, že nikoho nevzbudili, protože to poslední, co by chtěl, bylo, aby ho takhle viděl ještě někdo jiný než Bofur. Hlavně ne Kili. Nebo ještě hůř, _Thorin_. „Tak já se asi zase vrátím – ehm," dostal ze sebe slabě a neurčitě pokynul rukou směrem ke svému plášti.

Bofur pomalu přikývl a Bilbo se zhluboka nadechl, vytáhl se na nohy a opatrně zamířil pryč, přičemž pečlivě obcházel spící trpaslíky.

Když se Bofur vracel na své místo, pořád ještě se mírně usmíval.

xXx

Bilbo se protáhl, až mu zapraskalo v zádech.

Balin, který poslední asi hodinu mlčky seděl vedle něj, zatímco se Bilbo pohledem pečlivě vyhýbal Bofurovi, zvedl obočí a trochu pobaveně se na něj podíval. „Pořád ještě jsi tak unavený?" zeptal se ho se zájmem.

Bilbo se zamyslel. „Hm, vlastně ne," řekl. „Ale to spíš bude tím, že si pomalu zvykám na málo spánku, než tím, že bych toho poslední dobou naspal víc."

Balin se na něj konejšivě usmál a Bilbo se nemohl ubránit myšlence na to, že trpaslík vypadá jako dědeček. Hodně starý, hodný dědeček, takový, jako býval otec jeho matky. Dědeček, který měl vždycky čas a trpělivost k tomu, aby si vyslechl některé ze svých vnoučat, ať už je trápilo cokoli. Jeho dědeček nikdy nepodceňoval žádný z jeho dětských problémů, nikdy neumenšoval jeho starosti, ani je nepovažoval za nedůležité, kvůli tomu, že byl Bilbo teprve chlapec.

Balin bude stejný. Alespoň zatím to vypadalo, že Balinovi nechybí trpělivost na to, aby si dokázal vyslechnout své mladé spolupoutníky. Byl klidný a kdoví, jestli to bylo jen jeho věkem, a pokud Bilbo využije toho, že jim nikdo nevěnuje příliš pozornosti, a nebude mluvit příliš nahlas, nikdo jiný než Balin se nemusí o ničem dozvědět.

Bilbo se poškrábal na čele. „Poslyš," napadlo ho. „Ori před pár dny řekl něco o tom, jestli se o mně někomu nezdá."

„Oh." Balin překvapeně zamrkal, než se zahleděl kamsi do dálky. Všude kolem byla tma a na chvíli to vypadalo, jako by Balin doufal, že mu snad nabídne nějakou rozumnou odpověď. „To mě nenapadlo," přiznal po chvíli zamyšleně.

„Co to znamená?"

Balin se k němu otočil a mírně se usmál. V očích se mu objevily malinké jiskřičky. „No," začal rozvážně, „u trpaslíků se říká, že když nemůžeš v noci usnout, je to proto, že se o tobě někomu zdá."

Bilbo rozevřel oči tak doširoka, až se mu pokrčilo čelo. „To jsem nikdy předtím neslyšel." Zakroutil hlavou.

„Hm-m," souhlasil Balin. „Je to taková legenda, každý trpaslík ji slyšel už jako malé dítě." Pomalu začal vyprávět, a nijak přitom nekomentoval to, jak se několik dalších trpaslíků začalo srocovat blíže u nich, aby si to taky mohli poslechnout. „Určitě jsi slyšel o tom, že trpaslík může v životě milovat jen jednou," prohlásil a počkal, dokud Bilbo souhlasně nepřikývl, než pokračoval. „Každý trpaslík má někde druha, někoho, kdo je mu předurčený. Jen jeden, pro každého z nás. Neznamená to, že bys nemohl být s někým jiným, samozřejmě, ale jakmile najdeš svého jednoho, všechno, co bylo předtím, ve srovnání s ním vybledne, ať už to bylo cokoli. Tak silné je pouto mezi trpasličími druhy."

Balin se odmlčel a trochu pobaveně se rozhlédl po svém publiku, které od chvíle, kdy začal, poněkud narostlo v počtu.

„ _Miloval_ jsem tenhle příběh," zašeptal Ori hlasitě a široce se usmál.

Glóin souhlasil, zcela vážný. „Samozřejmě. Všichni ho milovali."

Balin se na trpaslíka shovívavě usmál a pomalu přikývl. „Nejkrásnější legenda, jakou trpaslíci mají," souhlasil.

Bilbo se rozhlédl kolem sebe, a byl překvapený tím, že teď Balina poslouchají úplně všichni. Ori měl ve tváři pořád ještě široký úsměv, a Gloin v jedné dlani svíral medailonek, co měl kolem krku. Dokonce i Dwalin seděl hned vedle svého bratra, aby mu neuteklo ani slovo, přestože se tvářil nezaujatě.

Vypadalo to, že je ten příběh u trpaslíků opravdu oblíbený a že jsou víc než ochotní poslechnout si ho znovu, když už s tím někdo začal. Vlastně jediný, kdo seděl kus od nich a upřeně zíral do plamenů, byl Thorin. Hlavu měl mírně skloněnou, takže mu pár pramenů vlasů padalo do obličeje, a ani na okamžik se nezadíval jejich směrem. Ale ramena měl napjatá a Bilbo si byl jistý, že je pozorně poslouchá.

Čím si už tak jistý nebyl, bylo to, proč se k nim Thorin prostě nepřipojí. Jistě to nebylo tak, že by se jako král nemohl účastnit věcí, jako byla trocha nevinné večerní zábavy u ohniště. Vždyť jeho vlastní synovci byli první, kdo se posadil na doslech, když začal Balin vyprávět.

„Tahle byla v dětství vždycky moje oblíbená," prohlásil Fili právě zasněně a opřel se o bratrovo rameno, zatímco Kili se jen zasmál a oznámil, že pokud bude Tauriel vypadat unaveně, až se příště uvidí, vezme si ji, protože _jemu_ se o ní tedy rozhodně zdá každou noc.

Fili se na něj podíval, jedno obočí zdvižené. „Myslím, že _tohle_ nejsou zrovna ty sny, o kterých mluví Balin," prohlásil a několik trpaslíků se rozesmálo.

Bilbo si jich nevšímal. Pomalu odtrhl pohled od Thorina a otočil se zpět k Balinovi. „Ale co s tím mají společného sny?" zeptal se nechápavě.

Balin se jen pousmál. „Je to dar od Mahala. Když tvořil trpaslíky, přesně věděl, jací budeme. Věděl, že když trpaslík najde svého druha, být bez něj pro něj bude těžké. A protože nechtěl, aby se jeho děti trápily, dal jim sny, které je mají přivést k sobě, pokud na to samy nebudou mít dost rozumu." Pokrčil rameny. „Alespoň tak se to vypráví."

Chvíli nikdo nepromluvil a Bilbo sklopil oči, jeho myšlenky zmatené.

Hobiti neměli žádné podobné příběhy. Už jen ta představa, že trpaslíci mají někoho, kdo je jim předurčen, někoho, kdo je na světě jen pro ně a pro nikoho jiného, byla ohromující a pro Bilba jen stěží představitelná. Hobiti sami si mohli vzít, koho chtěli – samozřejmě úměrně svému společenskému postavení. Čím lépe byl hobit zajištěný, tím víc si mohl vybírat, ale ve výsledku nebylo kromě tlaku rodiny nebo přátel nic, co by je příliš omezovalo, nic, co by párek hobitů drželo od sebe, pokud to oni sami nechtěli.

Pokud měli trpaslíci jen jednu opravdovou šanci na vztah –

„Je to tak?" zeptal se slabě a přitom se ani nepodíval Thorinovým směrem.

„Je to jen příběh, chlapče," řekl Balin jemně a shovívavě se na něj usmál. „Vlastně spíš pohádka, nic víc."

Bilbo zmateně potřásl hlavou. „Pohádka?" zopakoval po něm. Proč by si trpaslíci měli povídat takové pohádky? I když to opravdu nebyl špatný příběh, to ne. Jen mu víc seděl třeba k elfům než k rase, která se bavila tím, že rozbíjela zemi a dolovala drahé kovy, případně válčila. Tohle na ně znělo příliš romanticky.

Na druhou stranu možná právě to byl důvod, proč takovou legendu měli zrovna oni.

„Nepleťte mu hlavu pohádkami," zabručel Thorin najednou někde nad Bilbovou hlavou, a Bilbo si uvědomil, že si ani nevšiml, kdy Thorin vstal a přešel k nim.

„Ale notak," odporoval mu Dwalin pobaveně. „Taky jsi ji měl rád, když jsi byl dítě."

Thorin zabručel něco nesrozumitelného, pohodil otráveně hlavou a nechal je být. Sám se usadil na místě, které si pro sebe vybral na spaní, opřený o skálu pár metrů od nich, pohled znovu upřený do plamenů.

Dwalin protočil oči, ale taky se zvedl a zamířil na své místo vedle něj.

Trpaslíci se pomalu rozešli, většinou ve dvojicích. Bilbo se pomalu uložil a ne poprvé zalitoval toho, že při své výpravě už dávno ztratili většinu svého vybavení, hlavně přikrývky. I probdělá noc pod otevřeným nebem by mohla být o něco méně nepříjemná, kdyby se mohl aspoň skrčit pod hřejivou dekou.

Tlumený rozhovor okolo ohně pomalu utichal a Bilbo se obrátil na záda, paže pod hlavou. „Je to pravda?" zeptal se tiše Filiho, který seděl vedle něj. „Opravdu je možné, abys nemohl spát, protože o tobě někdo právě sní?"

Fili na něj na okamžik zamyšleně hleděl, než pokrčil rameny. „Vlastně nevím. Ve skutečnosti spousta trpaslíků svého druha nikdy ani nenajde, a když už se mu to podaří, je to vždycky důvod k oslavě, bez ohledu na okolnosti. Neznám žádného trpaslíka, který odmítl vytvořit pouto se svým druhem."

„Takže žádné sny nejsou potřeba," vyvodil z toho Bilbo. Pohled mu bezděky zalétl k Thorinovi, který se s očima zavřenýma opíral o skálu. Paže měl zkřížené na hrudi, bradu na prsou a vypadal, jako by už spal. „Opravdu neznáš nikoho, kdo by svého druha odmítl?"

Fili pomalu zakroutil hlavou. „Vlastně –"

„Tvůj druh," skočil mu Kili do řeči a posadil se na zem vedle svého bratra, evidentně připravený natáhnout se vedle něj a hezky se uložit ke spánku. „Tvůj druh má být někdo, kdo se k tobě bude dokonale hodit. Ten jeden na celém světě, který tě bude perfektně doplňovat. Jen málokdo by mohl mít důvod někoho takového odmítnout."

Fili souhlasně přikývl a křivě se usmál. „Jo. Sotva kdo by měl důvod to odmítnout."

xXx

Bilbo neměl příliš chuť do jídla.

Jeho přátelé a sousedé v Kraji by z toho byli v šoku, samozřejmě. Hobit, který omezí svých pravidelných sedm jídel denně, jednoduše proto, že by mu příliš zasahovaly do denního rozvrhu, a který nemá _chuť_ do jídla, tím spíše večer, po celodenní, fyzicky velice náročné aktivitě, to bylo absolutně neslýchané.

Ovšem nebylo to o nic víc neslýchané než hobit, který se z vlastní vůle vydá na nebezpečnou výpravu s nejistým koncem, takže Bilbo byl v jejich očích pravděpodobně už dávno úplně ztracen.

Bilbo si nebyl jistý, jestli je horší to, co si o něm ostatní hobiti teď asi myslí (A co by si teprve mysleli, kdyby věděli, že Bilbo ani neuvažuje o tom, že by se vrátil. Ne teď, i přes všechno to nebezpečí, které už je potkalo, a přestože věděl, že to může být ještě horší.), nebo to, že mu na tom ani trochu nezáleží.

Protože měl konečně pocit, že dělá něco dobře. Konečně si o celém tom velkém světě nečetl jen v knihách, ale byl jeho součástí. Opravdu to mohl všechno vidět. Mohl pomoci svým přátelům získat zpět domov, o který přišli mnohem dříve, než se Bilbo vůbec narodil. Měl úkol, který nikdo jiný než on nemohl splnit a on si byl jistý, že udělá všechno, aby své trpaslíky nezklamal. Byli teď jeho přátelé, odvážní a ztracení v tom velkém světě a stupidně loajální, a on nikdy neměl lepší přátele, než byli oni.

Bilbo se pro sebe pousmál. Bofur na okamžik vypadal, jako by se ho chtěl zeptat, co se děje, ale potom si to rozmyslel. Jenom mu úsměv oplatil, jeho dobrá nálada nezdolná.

Vlastně všichni vypadali, že mají dobrou náladu, přiměřeně možnostem. Všichni kolem ohně, v teple a na chvilku v klidu, těsně po večeři, po dalším dlouhém dni. Trpaslíci se mezi sebou tlumeně bavili, usazení ve dvojicích nebo v malých skupinkách, a když se Bilbo rozhlédl, všiml si, že Thorin a Dwalin dřepí na okraji jejich tábořiště, s hlavami u sebe, jak si povídali, tak tiše, že je nebylo slyšet.

Bilbo byl zvědavý, samozřejmě, že byl. Bilbo byl odjakživa zvědavý, a to byl jeden z mála nešvarů, kterých se hobiti dopouštěli. Hobiti nevedli války. Drželi se bokem a v bezpečí, daleko od trpaslíků a lidí a elfů a všech těch ostatních ras, které zajímaly i jiné, mnohem větší věci než jen klidný život, upravená zahrádka a sedm jídel denně, a všechen ten volný čas museli něčím vyplnit.

Vidět Thorina s Dwalinem sedět takhle bokem nebylo sice úplně zvláštní – i Bilbo si byl vědom toho, že Thorin a Dwalin jsou si dost blízcí – ale i tak to bylo dost neobvyklé na to, aby to upoutalo jeho pozornost. Vypadalo to totiž, že Thorin mluví jen pomalu a velmi neochotně. Jako by s Dwalinem právě teď vůbec nechtěl být, natož s ním snad mluvit, ale byl k tomu přinucen, a teď se musel přímo přemáhat, aby se nezvedl a prostě neodešel. Oči měl proti bledému obličeji překvapivě tmavé a na čele, hned nad kořenem nosu, měl drobnou vrásku.

Bilbo by si připadal přehnaně zvědavý – jako by narušoval jejich soukromí už jen tím, že se na ně občas podívá – kdyby všichni ostatní nedělali totéž. Takhle měl pocit, že se jeho zvědavost trochu ztrácí ve zvědavosti celého zbytku jejich Společnosti, protože pokud mohl soudit, přestože všichni seděli v uctivé vzdálenosti a pokoušeli se předstírat, že Thorina s Dwalinem vůbec nesledují, nebyli v tom všichni stejně úspěšní, protože nejméně u Kiliho s Filim bylo přímo _vidět_ , že natahují uši, jen aby něco zaslechli.

Thorin se najednou naklonil trochu blíže k Dwalinovi a začal mu něco rychle povídat, a Bilbo odvrátil oči, protože to poslední, na co chtěl myslet, bylo to, jak by chtěl, aby se Thorin takhle nakláněl k němu, aby to byl _on_ , komu bude tichým hlasem vyprávět –

Dwalin ze sebe vydal nějaký přidušený, chroptivý zvuk, dost hlasitý na to, aby to ještě víc upoutalo pozornost všech okolo, a Thorin na něj něco zasyčel skrze zaťaté zuby a rychle se rozhlédl po ostatních, než se bez dalšího slova zvedl a zamířil někam mezi stromy.

„Opravdu by mě zajímalo, co to mělo znamenat," zamumlal Bofur jen kousek od Bilba a Bilbo roztržitě přikývl, a přitom uvažoval, jestli jim Dwalin něco řekne.

xXx

Dwalin nic neřekl. Neřekl vůbec nic, ani když si za nimi s pořád ještě ohromeným výrazem došel pro jídlo, ani když se Thorin asi o hodinu později vrátil a šel spát, aniž se na kohokoli z nich alespoň podíval.

Neřekl nic ani ráno, což nikoho příliš nepřekvapilo. Ale zatímco na Thorina se ani nepodíval, Bilbovi věnoval dlouhý, zvědavý pohled. Pomalu přejel očima jeho obličej, jako by ho viděl úplně poprvé. A potom si pobaveně odfrkl a zakroutil hlavou a výraz, který Bilbovi nabídl hned na to, byl snad první opravdový úsměv, který u něj kdy Bilbo viděl.

xXx

Bilbo byl přesvědčený o tom, že s ním Thorin odmítá mluvit.

Nebyl si jistý proč. Neměl pocit, že by v poslední době udělal něco, čím by mohl Thorina popudit, ale těžko říct. Bilbo nebyl zrovna vychovaný tak, aby rozuměl zvykům ostatních ras, a už vůbec ne trpaslíkům, kteří do Kraje zavítali tak vzácně. Trpaslíci se svými občas trochu podivnými zvyklostmi byli příliš složití na to, aby si byl Bilbo pokaždé jistý, že neudělal nebo neřekl něco, co by jim jen ukázalo, jak málo společného toho spolu doopravdy mají.

Ale tohle bylo vcelku směšné. Bilbo chápal, že se s ním Thorin nechtěl příliš bavit zezačátku, než mu začal důvěřovat, ale v poslední době to mezi nimi přece bylo mnohem lepší. Thorin s ním občas večer sedával u ohně, někdy se k němu přidal cestou, obvykle když ho začaly unavovat nekonečné vtípky jeho synovců, jednou nebo dvakrát vystřídal Dwalina v jeho snaze naučit Bilba alespoň trochu bojovat. Zajímal se o to, jaké jsou věci v Kraji, nebo jaký byl Bilbův život předtím, než se v něm objevili oni.

To ticho posledních několika dní bylo ve srovnání s tím skoro nesnesitelné.

„Udělal jsem něco špatně?" zeptal se Bilbo nejistě jednoho večera, když měl Thorin první hlídku a všichni ostatní konečně usnuli.

Thorin k němu pomalu vzhlédl, přestože Bilbo si byl jistý, že o jeho přítomnosti musel vědět celou dobu. Nebylo jednoduše možné, aby mu uniklo, že se Bilbo zvedl a přes celý jejich tábor došel až k němu, což znamenalo, že se s ním nechtěl bavit, pokud nebude doopravdy muset.

Bilbo byl najednou rád, že počkal, až budou ostatní spát, protože to poslední, co chtěl, bylo, aby někdo další slyšel, až mu Thorin řekne, že si jejich přátelství rozmyslel.

„Ne," řekl Thorin krátce, ale zněl přitom tak upřímně, že Bilbo ani na okamžik neuvažoval nad tím, jestli mluví pravdu.

Pomalu si sedl vedle trpaslíka, paže obemknuté kolem kolen. „Proč jsem jediný, kdo nikdy nemá hlídku?" zeptal se po chvíli ticha.

Thorin si povzdychl a pohnul se tak, že se ramenem dotkl toho jeho. Jen krátké ťuknutí, tak jemné, že si ho Bilbo možná jen představoval. „Měl by ses zkusit vyspat, Bilbo," poradil mu Thorin překvapivě jemně, v jeho hlase něco zvláštního, jako by se svými slovy pokoušel říct mnohem víc než jen to, co Bilbo slyšel. „Odpočiň si, dokud máš možnost."

Bilbo neodpověděl, a když se rozhodl, že poslechne jeho radu, ani ho nenapadlo stěhovat se zase zpátky na své místo, jen sklouzl po kameni, o který se opíral, o něco níž a natáhl se na zem, přímo vedle Thorina.

xXx

Bilbo se po dlouhé době cítil odpočinutý, a po všech těch dlouhých týdnech to byl tak zvláštní pocit, že se Bilbo ráno několik minut jen rozkoukával kolem sebe.

Místo, kde vedle něj předchozího večera seděl Thorin, teď bylo prázdné, ale Thorin nespal, dávno na nohou na opačné straně tábora, kde postával a beze slova zíral někam do dálky, než se otočil ke svým druhům, jeho tvář unavená.

A Bilba napadlo, jestli Thorin vydržel sedět po jeho boku celou noc nebo jestli se nechal na své hlídce někým vystřídat.

xXx

Nakonec, když se nad tím zamyslel, to vlastně ani nebylo až tak složité a Bilbo měl chuť praštit sám sebe po hlavě za to, že mu to nedošlo už dávno.

xXx

Bilbovi se nechtělo spát.

Nebylo to stejné jako kdykoli předtím, jako když byl k smrti unavený, protože zase před něčím utíkali, ale stejně nemohl usnout, jako by mu v tom něco bránilo. Bylo to… byl prostě trochu příliš napjatý na to, aby mohl spát, příliš zamyšlený, jak přemítal, co by se mohlo stát, pokud se plete.

 _Věděl_ , co by se mohlo stát, pokud se mýlí, nebylo tak těžké si to domyslet. V tom nejlepším případě ho bude Thorin nějakou dobu ignorovat. Bude ho mít za blázna, který neví, kde je jeho místo. Možná si z něj bude dělat legraci.

V nejhorším případě bude Bilbem zděšený, možná znechucený, tak moc, že ho raději pošle zpátky domů, protože se na něj nebude moci ani podívat, a to byla ta poslední věc na světě, o kterou by Bilbo stál.

Ale pokud měl pravdu… Bilbo roztřeseně vydechl a převrátil se na bok, paži pod hlavou. Pokud měl pravdu, mohl se jeho život úplně změnit. Mohl by mít někoho, komu by na něm záleželo, kdo by vždycky myslel nejdříve na něj a až potom na všechny ostatní.

Bilbo nebyl sobecký. Nikdy se nijak nehnal do ženění, neměl potřebu někoho hledat, nikdy mu nevadila samota. Byl zvyklý na samotu, dokonce ji vítal, protože byla klidná a snadno předvídatelná. Bilbo měl rád, když se mohl spolehnout na ty okolo sebe, byl rád, když věděl, co se děje a co ho čeká. Ve svém věku už ani neočekával, že by si ještě našel někoho, s kým by chtěl strávit zbytek života.

Jenže potom potkal trpaslíky a vydal se do Ereboru a viděl elfy a trolly a teď najednou _chtěl_. Chtěl tak moc jako nechtěl nikdy předtím, přemýšlel, jestli by vůbec mohl mít šanci, jestli by na něm kdy Thorinovi mohlo záležet. Jestli to, jak se na něj Thorin občas dívá, s intenzitou, pro kterou nemá pojmenování, může znamenat, že ho Thorin taky chce, aspoň trochu. Až na to, že v Thorinově případě by to bylo daleko víc než jen nějaký povrchní zájem, protože Balin přece říkal, že trpaslíci můžou doopravdy milovat jen jednou, jen jednou za celý svůj dlouhý život, protože když najdou svého druha, není pro ně na celém světě už nikdo jiný. Nikoho jiného nevidí, nad nikým jiným nepřemýšlejí, už nikdy.

Bilbo se kousl do rtu a nadzvedl se na lokti, aby se rozhlédl okolo sebe.

Všichni trpaslíci spali, zachumlaní do svých plášťů, a Bilbo už se chtěl znovu natáhnout na záda a přece jen se pokusit usnout, jakkoli bezvýsledné by to mělo být, když se všiml, že je někdo vzhůru.

Thorin ležel na boku, tváří k němu, oči otevřené. Bez hnutí zíral na Bilba, jeho obličej absolutně klidný, ale najednou tak snadno čitelný, jako by ho noc připravila o tu jeho potřebu být stoický a nikdy neprozrazovat, jak se ve skutečnosti cítí nebo na co myslí. Teď byl jako jedna z těch knih, co Bilbo tak miloval, v jeho očích bylo všechno, jasné a nepřehlédnutelné, bez jakéhokoli skrývání. Thorin byl na ten krátký okamžik, než si uvědomil, že ho Bilbo vidí, zcela otevřený, ne král, ale Thorin, jen Thorin, a Bilbovi se zrychlil dech.

Bez uvažování se zvedl ze své improvizované postele a opatrně se začal proplétat mezi spícími trpaslíky směrem k Thorinovi. Jeho zmatený pohled na sobě cítil stejně jistě, jako kdyby se ho Thorin opravdu dotýkal, cítil ho jako prsty na své kůži, ale nezastavil. Pomalu si klekl na zem vedle Thorina, a když se Thorin pokusil posadit, položil mu dlaň na rameno, aby ho zadržel.

„Ne," zamumlal a potřásl hlavou. Špičkami prstů krátce sjel po Thorinových vlasech – nečekaně hebké – a bez dalšího slova vzal do ruky lem trpaslíkova pláště, aby ho zvedl a bez vysvětlení se pod něj vecpal.

Thorinovi se rozšířily oči, ale neodstrčil ho. Nechal ho být, jen na něj ohromeně zíral, rty mírně pootevřené. „Co to –" dostal ze sebe, hlas chraplavý.

„Buď zticha, Thorine," přikázal mu Bilbo tiše, ale tak pevným hlasem, jak jen dokázal, a Thorin bezděky zavřel pusu, i když nepřestával vypadat překvapeně. Zmateně.

Bilbo si povzdychl. „Prostě to ber tak, že tě miluju," řekl mu. Stočil se do klubíčka v teple pod Thorinovým pláštěm a zabořil mu hlavu do toho důlku mezi ramenem a krkem. Dlouhé tmavé vlasy ho zašimraly na čele.

Thorin dlouho neřekl ani slovo. A potom vydechl, pomalu natáhl paži, objal Bilba kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho k sobě blíž.

Té noci Bilbo neměl problém usnout.


End file.
